Mi dulce hermanita
by nieveardiendo
Summary: JonathanxClary. Entre sus planes estaba hacerla suya, suya, sólo suya. ¿Pero podría ella amar a un monstruo? ¿Podría comprenderle? ¿Podría cambiarle? Él era la maldad personificada. Él se encargaría de hacerla comprender que sus futuros estaban predestinados. Él la mostraría que ambos se pertenecían...


_Traigo una historia de nuestro complejo y temperamental Jonathan... (suspiro general). Estoy de exámenes y por desgracia es cuando más imaginación y menos tiempo tengo, así que antes de nada disculparme si hay alguna errata._

_Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos abajo! _

* * *

Se habían reunido en la biblioteca entorno a una sábana que claramente cubría algo. Clary se preguntaba qué era mientras la señora Lightwood caminaba en línea recta de una punta de la habitación a otra.

-¿Vas a decirnos de una vez qué es lo que está pasando?- preguntó Jace hastiado de tanta teatral espera.

-No hasta que llegue la Clave. Maldita sea ya te lo he dicho cien veces- respondió su, prácticamente madre.

-Esto es una estupidez.- Jace se acercó a grandes zancadas hacia la sábana y antes de que nadie pudiera evitarlo la levantó ampliamente, dejando a la vista esa terrible abominación.

Las alas de un ángel yacían inertes sobre el suelo de madera. Era una imagen abrumadora, y Clary, supo sin dudar ni un instante que el causante de tal monstruosidad llevaba su misma sangre y tenía el pelo tan claro como la luna.

-Por el ángel...

Isabelle fue la primera en hablar, pero se aventuró demasiado, pues al abrir la boca no pudo evitar que la bilis que todos luchaban por contener le llegara a la garganta. Apenas pudo darse la vuelta antes de vomitar todo lo que había comido ese día.

La escena les removió a todos aún más, Clary pensaba que no tardaría mucho más en vomitar también.

-¿Jace, siempre tienes que desobedecerme?

Pero él ni pareció oír a la señora Lightwood, que se acercó hasta su hija para calmarla acariciando su espalda. Jace mantenía la mirada fija en las alas, al igual que Clary, ella no pudo evitar acercarse un poco más para apreciar cada detalle de esa obra macabra.

-¿Ha sido él no es cierto?- nadie se molestó en contestar su pregunta, era más retórica que otra cosa.

En realidad alguien sí respondió a sus dudas. La voz fría, desdeñosa y repulsivamente satisfecha hizo que a todos se les helara la sangre en un segundo.

-Sí hermanito, claro que he sido yo. ¿O es qué conces a algún otro genio del mal?- solo a él le pareció gracioso su comentario.

Todos los cazadores de sombras de la sala se giraron al unísono hacia el lugar del que provenía la voz, y adoptaron posición de combate por puro instinto.

Sebastian. Jonathan, en realidad, se recordó a si misma Clary mientras le observaba. Se hallaba en el piso superior de la biblioteca, apoyado inocentemente sobre la barandilla, que hacía las veces de balcón, desde el que poder mirarlos a todos.

Tan alto, tan fuerte y atractivo. Las runas refugían sobre la piel de sus musculosos brazos y su cuello. Sus cabellos albinos sobre su frente, despeinados y revueltos. Como él mismo había dicho era un genio del mal, no tenía por qué peinarse.

-¿Cómo has entrado aquí?- a Clary le sorprendió la seguridad de su propia voz cuando se dirigió al medio demonio de su hermano.

-Vamos Clarissa... ¿Así es cómo recibes a tu hermano?- Jonathan sarcástico, se subió sobre la barandilla, quedando en pie cuán largo era, antes de saltar grácilmente los aproximadamente seis metros que le separaban del suelo. Ni el mismo Iglesia lo habría hecho mejor. -¿No vas a darme ni un mísero abrazo?

Antes de que pudiera contestarle como se merecía, Jace se colocó delante suyo en un afán protector.

-No te atrevas a acercarte a ella...- dijo el rubio con los dientes apretados y todos los músculos tensos.

-¿O qué hermanito? ¿De veras piensas que puedes impedirme algo? No me hagas reír, lo de la larguirucha ya ha sido demasiado humor fácil por un día.- ni siquiera se dignó a mirar a Izzy mientras la insultaba. Sus orbes negros solo se fijaban en Jace y Clary, sobretodo en ella.

Sus palabras fueron demasiado para el poco autocontrol actual de Jace, y este se abalanzó sobre el semi demonio aprovechando que estaba mirando a Clary de nuevo.

Por un segundo todos tuvieron la esperanza de que pudiera con él, que todas las amenazas actuales contra el mundo que conocían pudieran resolverse como siempre, con Jace matando demonios.

Cuán equivocados estaban.

Jonathan no tardó más de diez segundos en tirar a su adversario al suelo. Jace se apresuró a levantarse de nuevo, dispuesto a seguir encajando golpes si fuera necesario para proteger a su novia. Pero para cuando lo hizo, Jonathan ya había descubierto una afilada daga de uno de sus bolsillos y agarrado a Clary por la cintura. Los ojos dorados de Jace se nublaron por el pánico cuando rozó con el filo de su arma la suave y pálida piel del cuello de su hermana.

Clary ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para hacer un torpe intento por defenderse, estuvo inmovilizada antes de que nadie pudiera ayudarla.

-Hola hermanita, ¿ves?, esto ya es otra cosa.- pudo sentir su frío aliento contra su oreja, antes de que él deslizase su nariz por el costado de su cuello, aspirando su olor. Clary tembló de arriba a abajo, ante lo que su hermano apretó más su agarre en la cintura, envolviendo su pequeño cuerpo con tan sólo un brazo.

-¡NO LA TOQUES!- Jace ahora ciego de furia se acercó más hacia ellos, pero Jonathan no iba a permitir que un idiota entrometido se interpusiera en sus planes. Así que apretó un poco la daga sobre el cuello de Clary. Ni se le ocurriría dañarla, pero quería dejar bien claro de una vez por todas quien mandaba allí.

-Me temo hermanito... Que no estás en posición de negociar.- mientras hablaba un pequeño hilo de sangre se deslizaba por el cuello de Clary y se perdía bajo su jersey azul.

Jace por primera vez en toda su vida se quedó sin palabras. Esto no podía estar pasando, no a ella, que le hiciese lo que quisiera a él, pero que la dejara en paz.

Ante el terror de Jace por su pequeña hermanita, Jonathan no pudo evitar reír con malicia.

-Oh querido, siempre has sido un maldito inútil. No puedes ni proteger aquello a lo que tanto dices amar. Nunca podré entender cómo padre te prefería a ti. A ti y a la zorra de nuestra madre.- destilaba rabia acumulada durante años por todos los poros de su piel, Clary creyó que si seguía apretando su cuello se desmayaría.

-¿Pero de qué sirve atormentarse con el pasado? Lo verdaderamente importante es el futuro. Aunque a vosotros, os quede poco por delante.- más calmado Jonathan dio un paso hacia atrás. -Tranquila hermanita, tú vendrás conmigo, juntos gobernaremos el mundo... Para siempre.

Antes de que nadie pudiera asimilar el trascendental sentido de sus palabras, Jonathan giró su anillo y ambos desaparecieron.

* * *

_Chán, chán, chááán..._

_Se masca la tragedia ¿no?_

_Bueno lo cierto es que últimamente he estado un poco depre y me ha dado por leer mucho de esta pareja, desde el primer momento me encantaron, pero no sé, aunque algunas historias me han gustado y mucho, en la grandiosa mayoría Clary de repente se vuelve medio puta. Por eso voy a necesitar algunos capítulos para darle la profundidad que se merece esta pareja._

_Aquí no hay ninguna inocentona, pura hermanita de la caridad no? Bien, porque va a haber mucho lemmon y mucha violencia. Ya tengo el final pensado, aunque acabo de escribir este capítulo... Y va a ser... Pufff trágico como mínimo..._

_En fin, lo único malo es que de verdad que estoy de exámenes hasta el cuello y no sé cuando podré escribir... (Disculpas adelantadas por mi futura tardanza)_

_Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo_

_Besos para todos!_


End file.
